


When the Day Met the Night

by queenofspace



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Pinkberry, most of this is fluff, there’s like little angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofspace/pseuds/queenofspace
Summary: Chloe was the night and Brooke was the day. Their love was almost forbidden, but the two girls were rebellious and broke free from just dusks and dawns.





	When the Day Met the Night

**Author's Note:**

> this work is completely inspired by the beautiful pinkberry artwork of @dirovinare on tumblr, so please go give the artist a follow and show some love over there! I had a fun time writing this, and it was also an excuse to write more pinkberry! hope you guys enjoy - love, queen

* * *

Chloe was the night. She was cold, dark, calm, and beautiful. She was the glowing of the moon and the stars. She was the gentle callings of owls and crickets as they sang loudly during the later hours.

Brooke was the day. She was warm, bright, energetic, and fun. She held the playfulness of children running in the park on a warm day. She was the sunny rays as they gave light and warmth to everyone.

When they met it was as if worlds collided. The first time had been brief and momentarily, yet a simple glance left both of them craving more. They pursued each other until they became familiar with one another. They were so different, yet clicked so nicely.

Chloe found it hard to let the bright sun that was Brooke Lohst into her life, but looking back at it she realized that the hardest things were the best for her. She found that each warm touch made some of her coldness melt away. Chloe also found out she liked the feeling of the warmth.

Brooke found getting Chloe to accept her to be friends as a challenge. She would not stop until she solved the mystery of the night, the secretive Chloe Valentine was now her case. She found herself become more alive when she was with Chloe. Brooke never knew what love felt like until she met her.

The years went on and the two found themselves in a familiar dance. As Brooke grew closer, Chloe would warm up and open up more. As Chloe opened up more, Brooke would fall deeper in love. They would talk about nothing, but have it mean everything to them. The friendship was borderline forbidden, as fate wished them to be an acquaintanceship of dusks and dawns.

But they were rebellious.

They would share the love of each other’s perks and build each other up by accepting the flaws. They each brought strengths and weaknesses and it seemed the weigh them out perfectly. A happy equilibrium.

Chloe grew to love the day, she began to notice all the little things no one would think to realize. Such as the gentle glowing of the sun rays you can see even if a cloud is covering up the sun. Or the way green eyes sparkle in the light.

Brooke now truly loved the night. She liked the calmness and serenity it brought as people went to rest. She loved the way curly brown locks would illuminate in the moon’s glow the most.

When they kissed the world seemed to stop. It was an eclipse of emotions, blinding and breathtaking all at once. It had been a slow and gradual burn of when it would happen, but when it did they melted into each other. It was so wrong but it simply felt so right.

But fate can be so cruel in the end, and they had to learn the hard way that the night and day were not meant to be.

They were being pulled apart by invisible forces that yelled about sin and forbidden love. Chloe fought back, her coldness seeming to freeze hearts in their places. Brooke tried her best to shed light onto the darker times, but soon realized it was no use.

Her beautiful Chloe had fallen into a new moon phase, one with little light.

Brooke had kissed cold lips once more before she went away, tears shedding from her eyes. She never knew what darkness felt like until the day she left Chloe.

The weeks went by and Brooke yearned for her beloved night to return to her. They would occasionally meet on dawns and dusks, like the world had planned for them. It wasn’t enough for her. Loving the night was so hard, but losing it was worse.

Chloe had become darker and more chilly as the time passed. She didn’t think she could handle the hate and harsh words given to them when the invisible voices yelled that the day and night should not be together. How could people not want to see the cosmic love?

It wasn’t until a dusk one evening the two crossed paths and Brooke finally reached out for Chloe. She reached out for her lover and for the first time in a month, Chloe reached back. When Brooke went to kiss Chloe’s lips, she was stopped as she felt a forehead lean against her own, noses brushing.

Brooke met hazel eyes that seems like they held every night star in them the way they were sparkling. She leaned into the brunette and blushed as the girl smirked at her. Things were falling back into the happy equilibrium.

When they finally shared a genuine smile with each other, the lightness in their hearts glew as they finally accepted that their love, while forbidden, could never be separated. Their love was for more than dusks and dawns, it was for an eternity, and may the gods themselves try to separate the two.

Nothing could stop the force of how Chloe loved Brooke and nothing could stop the beauty of when Brooke loved Chloe, as all was golden when the day met the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up with some prompts of what you want me to write over on my tumblr! (@thegayqueenofspace)


End file.
